<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Windows by Racoonisphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206844">Broken Windows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonisphere/pseuds/Racoonisphere'>Racoonisphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Short Horror Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Gore, Horror, Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonisphere/pseuds/Racoonisphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes. They're what people call windows into the soul. But.. what if someone doesn't have a soul? Do they have no eyes? </p>
<p>Sometimes, I stare through the mirror into my eyes, just to try and see my soul. I think I can see it. A bright flicker just behind the pupil. Leaning in close to the mirror, I would stare harder. There's something about a mirror that's so unsettling to me… sometimes. I'm not sure we were ever meant to gaze upon ourselves this clearly. Even so, I suppose the longer you stare, the more distorted the image can become. In fact, the flicker of light even looked like a person residing inside my eye. </p>
<p>What if everyone around me doesn't really have eyes? What if they're fake, glass? Am I the only one that has a soul? Am I the only one that has eyes? </p>
<p>A strange and curious thought comes to mind: if you removed someone's eye, would you be able to see their soul fly away? If I removed just one eye, would I be able to see it leave, or would I need to remove both eyes? </p>
<p>Curiosity brought a hand to my right eye, my index and middle finger holding the eyelids open. I continue staring at the mirror. I watch my left hand surreally go to my pried open eye, one single finger- the index. It was better to be slow, so I would be able to catch the sight of the glowing orb. My eye twitches as my finger pokes the wet surface. It hurt. My persistence was stronger. Slowly, my finger pushes against the edge of my eye socket. The feeling was indescribable when the digit slipped into the gooey eye socket. Hot blood seeped around it, more than I expected. There was no going back. I continue pushing my finger in against the.. pain? My other eye was blurry with tears I couldn't wipe away. Blinking wasn't an option. </p>
<p>My finger lodged in next to my right eye, it hooks around the slippery eyeball and pulls backwards to the side of my face. Blood gushes down my cheek from the departure of my eye from the socket. It was then I realized my mouth was hanging open, because I could taste the coppery tang as the substance dripped over my lips. Staring into the mirror, I could only focus on my left eye, watching the pupil tremble and then the opening where blood pulses from the wound. There was a squishy pop and then my eye fell out into the porcelain white sink. My blood sloppily covered the counter. Looking at my empty eye socket, the blood nonstop, I suddenly felt very dizzy. My hands tightly grip the edges of the small bathroom counter. There was nothing. No light. No escape. That's when I could see it… in my other eye. Such a tricky fellow. Though, it couldn't get away from me now. </p>
<p>With shaking hands, I pry the only eye I had left open. In a numb sense, I felt nothing as two fingers forcefully slid into my left eye socket, desperately grabbing at the eyeball. It was like the soul was now a pest I had to be rid of. My face was sticky, one side coated in blood and the other now getting splashed by spurts from openings between my eye and the socket. And then it was out. It made a gooey squish when landing next to its twin in the sink. Victory felt dizzy. Slowly, I let myself descend to the black and white tiled floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>